The Curious Case of the Bass Children
by Kathrynm37
Summary: Chuck and Blair got busy, and fast! 5 kids later this is the story, and it's not all roses and sunshine.


**The curious case of the Bass Children. **

**Okay so I've wanted to do this for a while, it's a story about the Bass children. Usually when people write stories like this the kids are in high school and it's all from their point of view which I'm not a huge fan of. In this story the youngest is 17, but she won't be for long, and I'm going to try it from adults and younger people's points of view. Please review at the end of this, just to tell me what you think I should do with it. I REALLY need to stress that this is just back story, and that the real story plot hasn't actually started in this chapter! Sorry for the shit title!**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair

Children were always part of the plan for Chuck and I. We both wanted them; we both wanted the family we never had as children. When me and Chuck were 24 our first, Charles Bartholomew Bass Jr. was born, and we couldn't leave him alone. We wanted to be around him all the time, maybe we smothered him too much, maybe we didn't. Then, a year and a half later, Catherine Blair Bass was born, and she was beautiful. We had a perfect set of two. Cathy was so pure and so healthy, with her little tufts of chocolate brown hair, and those big brown eyes that matched Charlie's. Cathy and Charlie could almost have been twins, they looked so similar.

By the time I was 27 we were expecting our third, Benjamin Chace Bass, and when Chuck turned 29, his birthday gift was finding out he was going to be a dad again, to Bethany Clare Bass. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I love all my children equally, and I do love them, but when it got to 4 I put my foot down, and made Chuck get a vasectomy.

For five years everything was going great, no more children. Life was going great, it was hectic, but it was everything I thought it would be. Chuck and I were still going strong, and apparently so were his sperm. The July I was 35, 11 years after giving birth to Charlie, Cecilia Brooke Bass came into the world, and boy did she make an entrance. Screaming and kicking, with a head full of blonde hair and bright green eyes, she was nothing like me or Chuck or any of our other children.

Now it's a testament to Chuck that he didn't demand a paternity test, which is probably what I would've done had I been in his position. He was so sure that she was his, and she was. We brought her home and the other 4 peered at her curiously, they didn't believe she belonged to us either.

"Mommy," said Ben, now 8, "Why doesn't she look like us?"

"Because she's special," Chuck replied, trying to find an excuse quickly. This only set Beth off.

"I want to be special!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Chuck sighed, picked her up and carried her away.

It's pretty much been that way ever since.

Cathy

It's obvious from the moment you see the huge family portrait on the wall in living room, that Beth and I outshine Lia in every way. Our hair, our eyes, our face, our bodies and our clothes. Me and Beth have an agreement to never compare ourselves to each other, because we both know we're gorgeous, but Lia, well she isn't gorgeous at all. Charlie says I'm jealous because Lia is naturally pretty and Beth and I have to wear a load of make-up? Bullshit. She's not pretty.

Beth

The word "tomboy" describes Lia perfectly. She dresses like a boy, she acts like a boy…if she didn't have boobs I would be hard pressed to believe she's actually a girl. No one fancies her, why would they? She doesn't have any friends, why would she? Not even mom likes her; she doesn't dress like mom thinks she should. Like a GIRL should. Don't even get me started on her hair. Blonde boy-cut. I mean really, you'd expect more from a Bass girl. Dad and Charlie dote on her, because apparently she's the more down to earth one? Just because she wears trainers and I prefer heels, God. Ben, well I don't know what goes on with Ben. He's crazy. I think mom likes him? I don't know, he never really talks to anyone.

Blair

The girls all squabble between each other…well I say squabble, I mean fight. Literally, Beth pulled out some of Cathy's hair once, and Cathy punched Lia in the face. It gets violent and it's not pretty, but the whole thing changed on Lia's 17th birthday.


End file.
